


bet you wanna.

by aratsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Kurotsukki, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aratsukki/pseuds/aratsukki
Summary: Basically "you wanna kiss me so bad" but make it explicit.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 99





	bet you wanna.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm ash :] and this is my first time posting on ao3

_They’re fighting again._

Tsukishima Kei and Kuroo Tetsurou have been dating for almost 4 years, but before that, they’ve been rivals in both volleyball and almost everything that they can possibly argue about.

Today’s debate, in particular, has been going on for nearly 3 hours, neither side relenting from each other.

**Me**  
Of course, the egg came first, stupid.

**dumb cat (˵Φ ω Φ˵)**  
Then where did the egg come from? There’s no way it just magically appeared out of nowhere, right? 

**Me**  
I-- I can’t with you.

**dumb cat (˵Φ ω Φ˵)**  
Ohh, backing out are we, Tsukkei?

**Me**  
No. I’m just tired of your dimwitted brain spitting out useless AND baseless ‘facts’ every chance it gets.

**dumb cat (˵Φ ω Φ˵)**  
You wound me, babe. My Master’s Degree in Chemistry is crying in agony.

**Me**  
You’re using your degree you ctrl'ed+f your way to get, just to prove your argument? How amusing.

**dumb cat (˵Φ ω Φ˵)**  
CTRL+F??!! TSUKISHIMA KEI I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW I NEVER USED THE UNHOLY COMMAND SINCE 3RD YEAR COLLEGE (ꐦ ಠ皿ಠ )

**Me**  
Oh really? Your final exam says otherwise, what did happen to Spring Semester 20xx?

**dumb cat (˵Φ ω Φ˵)**  
GRRRR KEI WE AGREED NOT TO BRING THAT UP ANYMORE ( ﾟДﾟ)＜!!

**Me**  
Yeah, no.

**dumb cat (˵Φ ω Φ˵)**  
（╬ಠ益ಠ) UR ON THINK FUCKING ICE!!

**Me**  
Haha, ooh you wanna fuck me so bad, it makes you look fucking stupid.

**dumb cat (˵Φ ω Φ˵)**  
AND IF I DO ?!

**Me**  
Then come over here and do it, you dumb kitty.

\-----

Tsukishima laughs and waits for Kuroo’s response, but to no avail.

\-----

**Me**  
Hey I was joking lol, it’s just fun to mess with you  
Tets?  
It’s almost 2 am, you’re probably asleep  
Goodnight, Tetsurou  
Dream of the moon <3

\------

Kuroo hasn’t responded in so long, Tsukishima figures he’s logged off, so he takes off his shirt to change into his pajamas and gets ready for bed until he hears a knock on his door.

Not really expecting anyone to come at 2 in the morning, Tsukishima looks through the peephole and recognizes a familiar black tuft of hair. Sliding off the chain lock, he unlocks the door and stares the man down.

“Kuroo? What are you-- mmh!” Tsukishima doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Kuroo kisses him deeply, stealing the breath from his lungs. Kuroo’s hand travels to Tsukishima’s hips, the other closing the door behind them. Kuroo’s tongue pushes in, and Tsukishima allows it, his own arms encircling Kuroo’s neck, pulling him closer. Kuroo tastes like caramel, a flavor Tsukishima highly enjoys.

Tsukishima’s skin burns where Kuroo’s touch lingers, completely forgetting the fact that he’s still shirtless. But Kuroo remembers, and he doesn’t fail to mention. “Look who’s eager.” he smiles between kisses. 

Tsukishima grunts, “Shut it.”

Kuroo chuckles as his hands leave Tsukishima’s waist, removing his leather jacket, and Tsukishima rips his shirt off and throws it somewhere across the floor, along with the tight jeans constricting Kuroo’s hardened member. Kuroo’s face lowers down to Tsukishima’s pale neck, gently nipping at the flesh, and Tsukishima moans at the feeling. Tsukishima cups Kuroo’s erection over his boxers, whispering, “Wanna blow you.”

Kuroo tenses, leaving Tsukishima’s neck littered with purples, reds, and blues. “Here?” They’re still at the doorway, Tsukishima still half-naked and Kuroo left only with his underwear. “Obviously not, dumbass.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes and drags Kuroo to his bedroom.

Tsukishima finally peels the last article of clothing off Kuroo, freeing his throbbing member. The size doesn’t faze him, it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before, but Tsukishima has never gone down on him. He kneels in front of Kuroo, noticing the latter’s eyes heavy with both lust and anticipation. He plants a kiss on the slit, making Kuroo groan, voice low and rough. Tsukishima licks a stripe along the base of Kuroo’s cock. It isn’t long before he takes the head, sucking on the sensitive flesh. Slowly, slowly, he swallows all of Kuroo, gagging a little when his cock hits the back of his throat. Bobbing up and down Kuroo’s shaft, he feels strong hands grip at his hair, and soon enough, Kuroo is fucking into Tsukishima’s sweet mouth, enjoying how the blonde looked deepthroating his dick.

“Fuck baby...” Kuroo moans. Tsukishima looks so good like this, his usual cold and stoic demeanor replaced with half-lidded eyes, face contorted in pleasure.

Minutes feel like hours as Tsukishima’s tongue swirls at Kuroo’s length. He feels Kuroo’s member pulse once, twice, signaling that he was close. “Kei, Kei, Kei.” Kuroo swears languidly, his orgasm ripping through as he pumps his load into Tsukishima’s mouth. Kuroo pulls out of Tsukishima’s lips, a drop of cum dribbling out, but Tsukishima swallows the rest, blinking at the bitter, slightly salty liquid. 

“That was hot.” Kuroo smirks. Tsukishima scoffs and wipes his lips, looking away from the man sitting in front of him. Kuroo doesn’t hesitate when he pulls the younger up and pushes him onto the bed, kissing him once more. 

Heat pools in Tsukishima’s stomach as Kuroo's kisses become deeper, _hungrier_ , like he wants to devour all of him. Kuroo travels lower and lower, leaving marks all over Tsukishima’s neck, chest, and kisses a nipple, suckling on it, “Like a baby.” Tsukishima moans. “Your baby.” Kuroo replies. He doesn’t stop, from licking a nub to twisting the other, switching every now and then, causing Tsukishisma’s nipples to erect, sensitive to the touch. 

Unconsciously, Kuroo removes the rest of Tsukishima’s clothing, leaving him bare. Beautiful. _His._

Kuroo can’t help but admire the sight before him. Tsukishima’s lanky stature from highschool now replaced with a built physique that has been honed since playing Professional Volleyball. Kuroo lifts a taut leg up, kisses an ankle, a knee, Tsukishima’s inner thigh.

“Kuroo, hurry up.” Tsukishima grunts. “Getting impatient are we?” Kuroo adds, “Don’t worry, Kei. Let me take care of you.” Tsukishima’s eyes soften, relaxing to let Kuroo do his godly work.

Kuroo reaches for the drawer by the nightstand, taking out a bottle of lube and some condoms, leftovers from their previous rendezvous. Squeezing a generous amount of lube into his hands, on Tsukishima’s ass, making him flinch at the cold. Probing a middle finger on his hole, Kuroo pushes in, Tsukishima tightening in reflex. Starting slowly, Kuroo forms a consistent rhythm, then quickens the pace, before adding another finger and scissoring, and Tsukishima writhes in pleasure.

“Ah ah! Kuroo, Kuroo! Please I--” 

“What baby? Use your words, love.” Kuroo angles his two digits to a spot that he memorizes like the back of his hand. “Want, hah, you!” Tsukishima screams. “I can't understand you.” Kuroo teases, hitting Tsukishima’s prostate repeatedly. 

“Tetsu, please."

"Hmm?"

"Want your dick," Tsukishima begins, breathless, "inside me." He pleads.

"With pleasure, moonshine."

Kuroo removes his fingers, making Tsukishima whimper at the loss. He then grabs a condom, attempting to tear off the packaging when Tsukishima interrupts, "Wait." 

Tsukishima's cheeks burn aflame, "You don't have to— use that."

Kuroo's eyes widen, fixated on the blush, the expression on Tsukishima's face. Not a second later, Kuroo bends down, placing a chaste kiss on Tsukishima's lips, "Anything for you."

Aligning his cock with Kei's entrance, Kuroo eases in, groaning at the tightness of Tsukishima's hole. 

"Fuck baby, after all this time, you're still so fucking tight." Kuroo muses, brushing Tsukishima's hair aside.

Tsukishima’s words are nothing but coherent as Kuroo pulls out, before sliding back in. Tsukishima clenches around Kuroo, swearing as Kuroo's length barely grazing his prostate.

"Nggh Tetsu… harder." Tsukishima begs, eyes watering, nails raking on Kuroo's back. Smirking at Kei's words, Kuroo easily complies, skin slapping harder and faster than ever before.

"Fuck, shit, baby. You're taking me so well." Tsukishima can't help but let out a sultry moan at the praise.

"Doing so good for me, babe." 

"FUCK!" Tsukishima's eyes roll to the back of his head and his back arches while Kuroo hits the bundle of nerves spot on, making him scream.

Kuroo snaps his hips down, noticing how Tsukishima tries his best to meet Kuroo's pace. Tsukishima’s hand stretches to touch himself, and as much as Kuroo would love to see it, he swats Tsukishima away whispering dangerously, 

_"You're going to come by my dick alone, baby."_

Tsukishima shudders before Kuroo keeps up that relentless pace that's been going on for what feels like an eternity to Tsukishima.

Thrusts become erratic, Kuroo's dick pulsing inside while Tsukishima's hole twitches, signaling how near the both of them are to orgasm.

And one last hit to Tsukishima’s prostate makes him scream, stripes of white painting his and Kuroo’s stomach, and Kuroo fucks into him, filling Tsukishima with his seed.

Tsukishima is shaking from the overstimulation, eyes half-lidded, completely blissed out from the mind-blowing sex. Both of them pant heavily, coming down from their high, Kuroo pulling out of Tsukishima and laying down beside him.

"That was…"

"Amazing."

Tsukishima and Kuroo look at each other, before breaking into a laugh, and Kuroo embraces Tsukishima into his chest while the blonde snuggles into his touch.

"We should probably clean up, huh?" Kuroo plants a peck onto Tsukishima's forehead. "Nah. Too tired." 

"Ah so round two?" 

Tsukishima slaps Kuroo’s side. "Dumbass, I have practice tomorrow."

"Then you'll just have to explain why their best middle blocker is limping throughout, what a sight that must behold," Tsukishima slaps him again, scolding him at the suggestion.

"You're so insufferable, you know tha—" Kuroo shuts Tsukishima up with a kiss. "Yeah, and you love me for it." Kuroo smiles. 

And despite it all, Tsukishima smiles back.

"That I do."

“... I still think the chicken came first--”

“Oh my god, _shut up_.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah- i'm filthy but i have no regrets :D
> 
> also, this was already posted in privatter but that version doesn't include the chicken/egg argument; I just needed context haha
> 
> visit my [twitter](https://twitter.com/keiiifcs) <3


End file.
